La Belle Et Les Bêtes
by VictorS
Summary: Une jolie blonde pulpeuse arrive a Poudlard. Ses méthodes ne sont pas communes mais elles sont efficaces. Elle va remuer tout le chateau! Le rating n'est pas la par hasard alors ames sensibles, s'abstenir!
1. L'arrivée de la Belle

Disclaimer: rien ne m'appartient, a part la jolie jeune fille que vous allez rencontrer.

Le belle et les Bêtes

Chapitre 1: L'arrivée de la belle.

C'était une belle après midi d'aout, ou l'on pouvait deviner que t'été n'allait plus durer très longtemps.

Albus Dumbledore n'etait pas en train de se balader dehors comme il le faisait tous les jours depuis la fin du mois de juin.

Non, il était dans son bureau, assis sur son fauteuil directorial. Tous les portraits des anciens directeurs le regardaient, éffarés par ce qu'il etait en train de faire. En effet, la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait aurait de quoi surprendre pas mal de gens.

Autour de lui étaient répandus des vetements et des sous-vetements féminins (qui n'appartenaient pas au Prof. McGonagal) et a califourchon sur lui se tenait une jeune fille magnifique, aux seins ronds et bien remplis, aux fesses charnues et accueillantes, comme le montrait le sexe turgescent de Dumbledore enfoncé dans son anus aux contours roses.

tous deux poussaient des hurlements de désir et de plaisir.

- Ho Albus ...ce qu c'est BON! OUI! AH!

- Oh je ne vais pas tarder à...OH OUI... cria t'il d'une voix rauque et très basse.

la jeune fille n'avait pas eu le temps d'avoir son orgasme et elle le fit comprendre a Dumbledore par un leger mouvement du bassin sur sa cuisse.

Il avanca une main vers son vagin et commenca a caresser son clitoris.

-HHMMM! oui continue!...

son autre main se dirigea vers un de ses deux beaux seins en le massant de facon experte.

- hhmmm. c'est bon. Albus, s'écria t'elle alors qu'il effleurais de sa langue le deuxieme sein de la jeune fille .

- plus fort! plus vite! l'exhortait-elle

- Ce que tu est belle

- Je sais! AHHH!

ca y est, la fievre du plaisir se propagea en elle en un instant et après s'etre raidie brusquement elle se relacha dans les bras du directeur.

Tous deux se relevèrent pour ramasser leurs habits, les portraits masculins comme féminins se rinçant bien l'oeil grâce aux deux corps nus. Albus Dumbledore etait meme plutot bien formé. Une verge plutot longue, des tablettes de chocolat et une musculature impressionante pour un homme de son age. remettant ses lunettes et sa robe de sorcier en un clin d'oeil, il fit face a la jeune fillle qui se rhabillait de facon moldue, avec une mini-jupe et un débardeur qui ne cachait en rien le soutient-gorge aguichant qu'elle portait.

Avec un regard complice, elle remit sa petite culotte au directeur.

-comme promis, voila mon sous-vetement, monsieur le directeur. Et je suis très contente que vous me laissiez entrer a poudlard.

- après la faveur que vous m'avez faite je ne peux pas refuser...Donc votre fiche d'inscription... Prunelle Rose Parker. née le...

et il continua jusqu'a ce que la fiche soit remplie.

avec un sourire malicieux, Prunelle rêva a tous ceux qu'elle pourra avoir dans son lit ici, a poudlard. Dans une semaine elle serait élève a Griffondor. Elle se rapella de spécifier cela à Albus

- et rapellez vous, je veux etre a griffondor...demandez une faveur au choixpeau...je peux lui en accorder une aussi...dans la mesure de mes possibilités.

- Oh ne vous inquietez pas, il sera d'accord.

- Bien...à la semaine prochaine pour la rentrée

Et elle sortit du bureau en faisant rouler ses hanches, suivie de près par Dumbledore, les yeux rivés sur son arière train .

Oh oui, une élève comme ca a poudlard ca promet!

Fin du premier chapitre

La suite dans pas longtemps...reviewez moi svp!


	2. Trio avec les Jumeaux

Salut a tous. voici la suite, avec un peu de retard sur ce que j'avais prévu. désolé.

Disclaimer: rien ne m'appartient, a part la chaudasse!

La Belle et les Bêtes

Chapitre 2: Trio avec les jumeaux

Prunelle était assise a la terrasse du glacier depuis 8h du matin. Cela faisait trois jour qu'elle attendait la venue de ses futures proies. Elle commencait a se lever pour retourner au chaudron baveur quand elle vit arriver Molly, Arthur, Ron, Fred, George et Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter et Hermione Granger.

Elle les regarda marcher le long de la rue. Au bout d'un moment, Fred et George se séparèrent du groupe et entrèrent dans un magasin a vendre.

Elle se précipita vers eux et entra quelques secondes après que la porte se soit fermée.

Elle ferma ostensiblement la porte et quand les regards des deux frères se tournèrent vers elle, ils virent une magnifique créature se diriger vers eux en roulant des fesses, le chemisier quasiment ouvert.

- Bonjour messieurs...

- b...bb...bonb...bonjour! bégayerent ils tous les deux...

- mais qu'avez vous a me regarder comme ca...

en effet, les jumeaux avaient les yeux rivés sur sa poitrine généreuse et ils ne purent relever les yeux qu'après un moment. Là, Prunelle s'avanca vers eux, embrassant chacun d'entre eux tour à tour. Son charme faisait à nouveau effet sur eux. Jugeant que c'était le moment propice, elle demanda :

- Y a t-il une chambre ici? demanda Prunelle

- Euh...Oui...à l'étage, répondit Fred entre deux baisers.

- montons!

les deux jumeaux se précipitèrent vers l'escalier dans l'arrière boutique pour monter au premier étage. Prunelle monta après eux, bien plus lentement et elle attendit encore un moment à coté de la porte pour les écouter parler.

-Oh non! s'il te plait Fred, laisse la moi!

- AH non non non! cette fois ci, c'est pour moi! dois-je te rappeler que tu m'as piqué Angelina!

- Tu venais de coucher avec Katie...

- Alors, les hommes ? on s'y met ?

Un sourire béat était apparu sur les lèvres des jumeaux. Ils s'approchèrent tous les deux, Fred saisissant sa bouche avec ses lèvres et George dégrafant son soutien-gorge pour déposer des baisers chauds sur son buste.

Elle les tira tous les deux par le col pour les amener sur le lit et dit :

- deshabillez vous ! sensuelement...

Ils commencèrent à enlever chacun leurs vetements de facon a plaire a la jeune fille. Elle les arreta tout de suite.

- Non ! Que chacun déshabille l'autre ! allez !

- hein ? quoi ? mais ...

- allez, s'il vous plait. J'ai vraiment envie de ca...et je ferais ce que vous voudrez !

- Dit nous d'abord qui tu est, demanda George

- Et ce que tu fais la...continua Fred

- Mon nom est Prunelle et je vous ai choisi en premiers parce que vous veniez de quitter Poudlard, alors j'ai profité...de votre venu ici...vous etes mes idoles !

Tout en disant ca, elle avait pressé ses seins nus l'un contre l'autre et avait écarté ses jambes dont l'intérieur des cuisses étaient caché par une petite jupe.

A cette vue, Fred et George se décidèrent. Fred commenca, passant doucement la main sur le torse de son frère, il lui retira sa chemise déboutonnée. Son jumeau gémit sous la caresse et lui rendit la pareille en lui retirant son pantalon déja très serré sous la ceinture. Ils continuèrent ainsi pendant un dizaine de minutes et finalement, ils se retrouvèrent nus, chacun carressant, lechant, masturbant l'autre. Devant ce spectacle merveilleux, Prunelle carressait la partie encore cachée par son string orange à dentelles. Elle se leva et sépara les deux males et prit dans chacune de ses mains un des sexes durcis des jumeaux pour les masser vigoureusement. Les deux frères éxhultaient de plaisir et commencaient à caresser Prunelle sur tous les endroits possibles. Chacun d'eux avait une main sur un de ses seins et le malaxait, si bien que la jeune fille n'arrivait plus a retenir ses cris. Elle lacha les deux garcons et se coucha au milieu du lit en hurlant :

- Ho ! Prenez moi ! tous les deux ! maintenant ! Ah !

Elle etait comme prise de convultions, elle gigotait dans tous les sens , ses mains plaquées sur ses seins. Ils la calmèrent par des baisers brulants sur son corps nu. Puis, après d'inombrables caresses sur ses seins ronds, ses hanches et ses fesses, sur son sexe humide, ils purent se mettre au travail...

Fred alla chercher sa baguette pour jeter un sort de contraception. Pendant ce temps, George avait retourné Prunelle et avait préparé son entrée dans son anus en y enfournant 1 doigt, puis 2, puis son sexe bandant, si bien que Fred n'eu pas a jeter son sort. La vision qu'il avait de son frère, soit son portrait craché, en train de chevaucher une jeune fille magnifique transperca son cerveau et en un eclair, il se retrouva sous Prunelle empallée sur sa verge, alors que George prenait du plaisir avec son arrière train. Ils continuèrent ainsi pendant quelques minutes, carressant de temps en temps des seins, passant leurs mains dans des cheveux, donnant des claques sur des fesses. Et le grand moment arriva enfin. Prunelle n'en pouvait plus de sentir en elle ces deux sexes qui la faisait tant chavirer dans le monde de la félicité. Elle se relacha un peu dans les bras de Fred, continuant a faire aller et venir sa croupe de déesse tour à tour vers les deux frères et un eclair lui transperca le cerveau. Un orgasme d'une puissance extraordinaire venait de lui parcourir le corps

- Fred ! George ! Ah ! vous etes...merveilleux ! OUI ! AAAAHHH ! C'est ça ! Maintenant !

Excités par ces cris, Fred et George eurent finalement eux aussi leurs orgasmes en meme temps.

Tous gavés de plaisir ils se laissèrent aller encore a quelques carresses sur le lit, puis se rhabillèrent

Au moment de sortir du magasin, Prunelle dit :

- à bientôt peut-être, les garcons.

- A bientot, répondirent-ils rêveusement

Chacun partit de son coté et Prunelle entendit derriere elle :

- Fred, George, ou etiez-vous, on vous à cherché partout !

Un sourire au lèvre, Prunelle regagna le chaudron baveur pour se reposer...Mais qui serait sa prochaine cible ?


	3. Dans le Poudlard Express

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, mis à part la belle Prunelle.

Le belle et les Bêtes

Chapitre 3: Dans le Poudlard Express...

Prunelle lisait une revue, seule dans son compartiment du Poudlard Express. Entendant des pas dans le couloir, elle releva la tête et croisa le regard d'un jeune homme très séduisant qui regardait par la fente entre les deux rideaux. Il se figea sur place et un sourire malicieux se fixa sur son visage. Prunelle le lui rendit en dix fois plus sexy et sensuel. Elle l'entendit dire a ses deux immenses amis de partir devant et de ne pas le chercher. Il poussa la porte et dit:

- Salut...je crois que tu est nouvelle. Je ne t'ai jamais vue à Poudlard et je connais presque tous le monde après la cinquième année.

- En effet je viens d'ëtre inscrite à Poudlard. J'ai eu une entrevue spéciale avec le directeur .

- Ce pauvre imbécile...

- Oui mais quel bon coup ! oups !

- Pardon ? tu veux dire que ? toi et Dumbledore ? mais pourquoi tu me dis tout ça !

- Je ne sais pas... En tous cas, il a très bien su s'occuper de moi. Tu veux voir si tu y arrives aussi bien ?

- J'y arriverais bien mieux !

- On va voir ca...mais isolons nous d'abord pour plus de sécurité.

Prunelle prit sa baguette et dit trois formules a la suite : Occultus, Dorum Closis, .Silencio

Des rideaux épais apparurent, cachant tout de l'interieur du compartiment, la porte emit un déclic indiquant qu'elle venait de se fermer et si tout se passait comme prévu, personne ne pourrait entendre ce qui allait se passer.

Pendant ce temps, Draco Malfoy (NDA : pour ce qui n'avaient pas compris) avait performé des sorts de contraception sur lui-mëme et sur Prunelle. Il se tourna vers elle et le regarda de haut en bas, et à nouveau de bas en haut, puis prononca la formule. Un léger frémissement secoua la jeune fille mais elle se ressaisit très vite. Draco avançait vers elle en souriant.

Leurs mains se rencontrèrent, leurs bouches se touchèrent, se séparèrent, se rencontrèrent à nouveau, puis ce fut le veritable début du baiser. Leurs lèvres se carressaient, et leurs langues bougeaient sensuellement dans leurs bouches respectives. La main de Draco glissa sur la poitrine de Prunelle, carressant avec de plus en plus de pression son sein gauche. Puis il passa sa main derrière le dos de la jeune fille et dégrafa son soutient gorge a travers son chemisier. Tout s'enchaîna très vite ensuite.

Ils se déshabillèrent mutuellement, très sensuellement, prenant plaisir chacun a effleurer des doigts le sexe de l'autre, sans pour autant vraiment y toucher. Ce fut comme un ballet erotique interminable. Torses nus tous les deux ils étaient plaqués l'un contre l'autre, s'embrassant fougueusement. Toujours en massant les muscles de Draco, Prunelle déscendit le long de son corps, lechant et embrassant la peau douce et bronzée du blond, pour arriver au premier bouton de son jean noir. Carressant maintenant ses fesses avec ses mains divines, elle béboutonna le pantalon avec ses dents. La traction qu'il subissait rendait cette tache hardue mais prunelle y arriva et libéra un sexe d'une longueur appréciable encore coincé sous un boxer gris. Ce boxer glissa lui aussi le long des jambes de Draco Malfoy et la jeune fille put enfin profiter de ce qui se trouvait en dessous.

Elle commenca par en embrasser la base, puis, le lechant comme une de ces grandes sucettes de foire, elle remonta juqu'au gland décalotté pour le prendre en bouche. Elle le suscota un peu, donnant des coups de langues à peine perceptibles qui faisaient gémir Draco. Après un petit moment, le jeune homme retourna la situation (sens propre et figuré). Il la prit par les hanches et la retourna completement. De cette façon, ils pouvaient tous deux profiter pleinement l'un de l'autre. Ce 69 vertical dura lui aussi une dizaine de minutes. Ensuite, ils s'étendirent sur un des bancs, toujours en s'embrasssant toridement. Prunelle gémit :

- Oh ! tu est vraiment fort ! Et si on commençait vraiment ?

- D'accord. prépare toi à passer le meilleur moment de ta vie.

Il coucha Prunelle sur le banc recouvert de velours rouge et l'embrassant encore une fois, se coucha sur elle et la pénétra franchement. Commencant les va et vients, un eclair le foudroya alors qu'il regardait dans les yeux de sa partenaire. Ils ne savait pas d'ou cela venait mais il savait qu'il voulait la faire monter au ciel comme personne.

Il continua sur sa lancée, enfoncant a chaque fois son braquemart plus profondement en elle. Ils changèrent plusieurs fois de position, allant de Andromaque à l'union du crabe, en passant par un petit « à dada sur mon bidet » , et finalement, Prunelle jouit bruyament (heureusement que la piece et soumise a un sort de silence). Redoublant d 'effort, le blond éjacula en elle une dizaine de secondes plus tard, en grogant des oh ! des oui ! des ah oui ! toi !(je rappelle qu'il ne connait pas son nom).

Après un moment, ils se relevèrent pour se rhabiller, laissant encore une marque des fesses bien moulées de Prunelle sur le velour rouge du coussin. Avec un dernier baiser et un :

- A une prochain fois.

De la part de Prunelle, ils se quittèrent. Arrivé au bout du couloir, Draco se retourna et demanda :

- Comment tu t'appelle ?

- Prunelle, répondit elle avec un clin d'oeil.

- Oh ! quel merveilleux nom.

Le train commençait a ralentir. L'arrivée de la Belle à Poudlard était imminente maintenant

Voila, fini. Je sais que ce Draco est un peu diffèrent de celui du livre de Rowling, mais je voulais en faire qqun de très intense sentimentalement. Désolé pour le gros retard, mais j'ai beaucoup de boulot en ce moment, alors... Je tacherais de pondre la suite plus vite.


	4. Profitons des derniers jous chauds

Bonjour si vous lisez ceci le jour et bonsoir si vous le lisez le soir. Un texte un peu plus long cette fois ci pour rattraper mon retard. Enjoy...

Disclaimer : Prunelle est le seul personnage qui m'appartienne dans cette fic. Tout le reste est à J.K. Rowling

La Belle et les Bêtes

Chapitre 4 : Profitons des derniers jours chauds avant l'automne.

Prunelle se trouvait dans la salle commune de Griffondor, en train de faire ses devoirs pour le lendemain.

Cela faisait un mois maintenant que le choixpeaux avait hurlé « GRYFFONDOR » après lui avoir demandé de venir le voir dans le bureau du directeur si elle s'ennuyait.

Mais elle n'avait pas encore eu le temps de s'ennuyer à Poudlard. Entre tous les garçons qui lui faisaient des avances – certainement à cause de certains compliments de la part de Draco- et qu'elle repoussait. Ce qu'elle voulait, ce n'était pas simplement s'envoyer en l'air avec quelqu'un de pas mal, elle voulait le faire avec les membres du groupe Potter.

Elle sortit de sa rêverie, remarquant que des marques de pas apparaissaient sur le tapis rouge et or de la salle. Il y avait deux traces distinctes. Elle les suivit du regard, posant pêle-mêle ses affaires de cours sur la table la plus proche.

Les traces de pas s'arrêtèrent devant l'entrée ronde de la salle commune. A ce moment, la porte s'ouvrit sur une jeune fille de 5eme année aux cheveux bruns, qui était une amie de Ginny Weasley. Elle laissa ostensiblement(du moins pour Prunelle) un passage pour que les faiseurs de traces sur le tapis puissent passer. Prunelle s'élanca en avant, apostrophant la jeune fille : - Tiens moi la porte s'il te plait.

Elle voulait suivre ce couple de voyageurs qui se baladaient dans le collège après le diner sous une cape d'invisibilité.

Soudain, un petit gloussement et une meche de cheveux roux s'échappèrent de l'emprise de la cape . Elle savait au moins l'identité d'une des personnes . Ginny Weasley, la sainte nitouche , se baladait après le diner sous une cape d'invisibilité, avec un garcon.

Prunelle avait du mal à les suivre sans se faire reperer et dut prendre plusieures fois un raccourci et se cacher ensuite pour ne pas etre vue du couple.

Mais qui pouvait bie être sous cette cape et faire glousser Ginny ainsi. Elle savait que c'etait la cape de Harry Potter mais ce dernier était encore trop abattu par la mort de son parrain pour tripoter une Weasley sous une cape. Elle avait ouie dire que Ginny sortait avec Dean Thomas mais ils s'etaient un jour diputés. Qui pouvait-ce être ? Pas son frère, c'etait certain.

Elle eu tot fait de le savoir. Ils avaient déja passé le hall d'entrée et gambadaient maintenant dans le parc de Poudlard.

Prunelle s'arreta un moment, sortit sa baguette magique et donna un coup sur sa propre tête. Ce fut comme si un liquide froid coulait le long de son corps. Regardant sa main, elle vit que le sortilège de désillusion faisait effet. Elle recommenca à suivre le coupe Ginny? Arrivés la ou le lac et la forêt se touchaient, les deux amoureux(c'est, je pense, maintenant évident qu'ils ne sont pas la pour faire leurs devoirs) s'arretèrent.

Prunelle les entendit parler a mesure qu'elle se rapprochait :

- Ginny... Tu ...Tu est sure que on ne va pas nous voir , entendit elle dire par le garçon qu'elle n'avait pas encore identifié.

- Mais oui, ne t'inquiète pas. On va se préparer un bon petit coin bien chaud dans la forêt ou on pourra faire ce qu'on veut sans être vus. Je te le jure. Viens. Profitons des derniers jours chauds avant l'automne.

- Dans la for...for...forêt ?

- Oui ? pourquoi ? aurais-tu peur ?

- Non ! bien sur qu'on va aller dans la foêt. Je passe devant.

- C'est dommage que tu n'aie pas peur...Ca m'éxitait !

- ...

- Tu est sur que tu n'as pas peur ?

- (gloups)...Je suis terrifié...S'il te plait, passe ne première. Oh ce que j'aime quand tu est excitée !

La cape bruissa alors qu'ils se remettaient en marche. Ils passèrent le premier arbre et leur cape resta accrochée. Elle glissa de leurs épaules et Prunelle put voir à la lumière de la lune le visage rond et joyeux de Neville Longdubat. Elle fut surprise. Elle n'aurait jamais crue qu'une fille comme Ginny, séduisante, gentille, précoce – Ses seins étaient particulièrement dévelloppés pour son age – eu pu s'interresser à Neville Longdubat. Peut-être n'était-ce que pour le sexe. Elle avait entendu dire par Seamus que sa verge était d'une taille assez impressionnante.

Toujours est il qu'ils étaient ensembles, dans une clairière, entrain de s'embrasser impétueusement contre un arbre. La jeune rouquine commençait à déboutonner la chemise de son amant en carressant son torse et ses cotes, embrassant de temps en temps la peau qu'elle mettait à jour. A son tour, Neville ouvrit la chemise moulante de son amie.Elle ne portait pas de soutien-gorge, ce qui l'arrangeait car il n'avait pas énormement d'entrainement en cette matière. Mais la bosse énorme de son pantalon montrait qu'il avait quelque part en lui un don pour ça.

Au moment ou il vit les mamelons de Ginny, durcis par les caresses, il se jeta dessus pour les sucer avidement. Puis il la prit par les hanches et au moment de la poser sur le lit, il se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait pas de lit.

- Heeuu...tu parlais d'un bon petit coin bien chaud. Je crois qu'il faudrait s'y mettre.

- D'accord.

Ils sortirent leurs baguettes. Ginny lanca un sort de telle sorte qu'une bulle magique anti-pluie recouvrit la clairière. Pendant ce temps, Neville avait mis le feu au tas de bois mort qu'il avait constitué. Puis il fit apparaitre un lit d'aspect miteux. Quand la rouquine le vit, elle fit une moue qui rendait son visage encore plus irrèsistible.

- Laisse moi m'occuper du lit, Neville, dit elle gentillement. Arrange toi plutot pour qu'on ne nous repère pas. Et qu'on soit « protègés »...

Neville avait saisi l'allusion au sort de contraception. Il jeta un sort de silence sur la bulle, réduit le feu à un tas de braises à peine visibles mais qui dégageait beaucoup de chaleur (Magie ! Magie ! et vos idées on du génie !) et enfin s'ensorcella lui même ainsi que Ginny pour qu'ils n'encourent pas de risques de maladie (La plus risquée etant celle qui dure 9 mois).

Le lit de Ginny était beaucoup plus beau et beaucoup plus grand. C'etait plutot un grand matelas de 3 m sur 3 m recouvert de draps et d'édredons rouges et blancs posé sur un support en bois.

Les deux jeunes gens, après un regard, se jetèrent sur le lit et l'un sur l'autre. Apparemment, Ginny avait déja fait plus que s'embrasser et se tenir la main avec un garçon mais elle était certainement toujours vierge. Neville, quand à lui, en était à ses premièrs pas dans le domaine sexuel. Il agissait gauchement, sans trop savoir quoi faire, bien que Ginny lui montrait la plupart du temps ou placer ses mains, son instinct faisant le reste.

Neville était assis sur le lit, les jambes tendues et Ginny était elle même assise sur ces jambes. Elle avait les mains sur celles de Neville, elles même posées sur les seins ronds et à la peaux douce de la jeune rousse. Ginny avait les yeux fermés et même si elle se mordait les lèvres, de petits gémissements de plaisir s'échapaient parfois de sa bouche, ce qui prouvait bien que Neville avait quelques talents cachés. Puis, sans crier gare, elle arracha de ses seins une des mains du jeune homme pour la placer sous la jupette en tulle qu'elle portait pour l'occasion, juste à l'endroit ou son string était complètement trempé.

D'abord pris au dépourvu, Neville s'arreta de bouger, puis comme Ginny commençait à approcher ses mains de la bosse de son pantalon, il recommença à la carresser avec le double d'ardeur, embrassant maintenant le sein découvert, mordillant fermement son extrémité. Apparemment, il ne voulait pas qu'elle touche à ce qui se trouvait sous son caleçon. Toujours est t-il que Ginny exultait de plaisir sous ces carresses

Prunelle, assise sur une chaise qu'elle avait fait apparaitre, savourais le spectacle, toujours couverte par le sortilège de désillusion. Voyant ce que Neville faisait à sa petite amie, elle avait elle même commencé à se masturber. Prenant de plus en plus de plaisir en regardant le spectacle erotique des deux tourtereaux, elle poussa un gémissement haut et fort qui résonna dans la clairière.

Heureusement, à ce moment précis, le temps s'arreta autour de Prunelle. Les deux jeunes gens à moitié nus avaient la tête à moitié tournée vers elle, une branche de chêne hors de la bulle anti pluie était encore pliée sous l'eaction du vent et surtout, un individu tout de noir vetu était apparu devant Prunelle. Il, ou plutot elle, à en juger par les deux bosses qu'on distinguait sous sa cape au niveau de la poitrine portait une longue cape et une robe de sorcier noire serrée à la taille et aux hanches, ainsi qu'au buste ( ) et avait une cagoule enfoncée sur la tête. Elle retira le bout de tissus de son visage pour découvrir son visage.

La terreur se lisait sur le visage de Prunelle...

TA DAM ! Alors vous avez aimé ? Review, Please !


	5. Maman

Suite du chapitre précédent...

Disclaimer : Aucun personnage, aucun lieu, aucun item ne m'appartient , mis à part la magnifique Prunelle.

La Belle et les bêtes

Chapitre 5 : Maman

L'horreur était de plus en plus visible sur le visage de Prunelle à mesure que la femme aux cheveux noirs s'avancait encore plus vers elle.

- Bonjour, ma fille, dit-elle d'un ton désinvolte.

- Mère ! Que faites vous là ? répondit Prunelle en tremblant d'effroi.

- Mais je suis venu te voir, Prunelle. J'étais inquiète pour toi. D'autant que le maitre n'est pas tout à fait satisfait de toi ! Tu te sers des pouvoirs de que je t'ai donnés à la naissance pour t'amuser plus que pour aider le maitre.

- Mais...Mais...J'ai déja apporté pas mal de renseignements. J'ai réussi à lire totalement Dumbledore quand il a eu son orgasme. ( et il m'en a fait voir de toutes les couleurs, poensa t'elle aussitot). Et les jumeaux Weasley ! les deux d'un coup ! Ils connaissent beaucoup de choses sur Poudlard et ses passages secrets.

- Mais pourquoi t'être attaqué à Malfoy ? Son pere n'était pas très content quand il a appris que tu avais lu les pensées de son fils à travers son sexe.

- Je voulais m'amuser un peu, et puis dans le Poudlard Express, je n'aurais pas pu m'occuper de quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Et puis au moins on sait qu'il n'a pas les mêmes idées que nous sur la bande à Potter. J'ai remarqué de la jalousie dans son esprit quand les images de Harry arrivaient. Il à l'air de l'envier, pas de le haïr.

- Harry ? tu l'appelles par son prénom ? Et tu ne l'as pas encore...attrappé ?

- Il est encore trop bouleversé. Il n'acceptera jamais si je m'y prend trop tôt. Je vais déja m'occuper de sa bande. J'allais me faire ces deux là quand vous êtes arrivée.

- Tu n'en avais pas tout à fait l'air. Pour moi, tu te « faisais » toi même.

- Mère, je vous l'ai dit, je veux aussi m'amuser.

- Prends moins de risque, ou la colère du maitre pourrait se déchainer contre toi.

Un frisson de terreur secoua Bellatrix Lestrange et sa fille issue de son premier mariage. Chacun tremblait à l'entente du nom « Voldemort » mais mentionner sa colère était encore pire. Elles baissèrent chacune les yeux, puis relevèrent la tête pour plonger leurs yeux dans ceux de l'autre.

- Tu est tout le portrait de ton père. Il était aussi toujours en quète d'amusement. Prend ta tache plus au sérieux !

- Oui, mère.

- Honore ton nom, même si tu est une sang mèlée !

- Oui mère.

- Maintenant va t'occuper de ces deux là. Ils t'attendent, ajouta Bellatrix avec un sourire. Ils vont en voir de toutes les couleurs ce soir, je crois...Porte toi bien.

- Merci, mère ! Au revoir !

- Va te cacher derrière un arbre pendant que je remet le temps en place.

Prunelle se sépara de sa mère et se cacha derrière un grand sapin. Quelques épines la chatouillaient agréablement.

Quand le temps reprit son cours normal, Ginny poussa un hurlement de stupeur (je rappelle que pour elle, quelqu'un vient de gémir tout près de la ou elle se tape Neville) et tomba du lit sur le sol herbeux. Neville, quant a lui, se jeta sur ses vetements pour se rhabiller. Il dit :

- Qui est là ? Montrez vous ! Hey !

- C'est moi ! baisse ta baguette...Et ferme ta braguette ! Houla, bel engin !

Elle avait eu le temps de voir la quasi-totalité du sexe encore gorgé de sang de Neville. D'après elle (et elle à une certaine experience), il faisait environ 25 cm ( Oô ) en erction, 17 ou 18 au repos.

A deux mètres, Ginny se rhabillait encore. Qunad elle eu fermé son soutien-gorge et plaqué son chemisier sur sa poitrine pour cacher ce qui n'était pas encore caché, elle demanda :

- Co...comment ? commment nous à tu trouvés ?

- Je vous suis depuis la salle commune. C'est la cape de Harry ?

- Non . Celle de mon père, répondit le garçon.

- Heu, écoute, Prunelle...On aimerait bien que tu ne parles pas de ça a qui que se soit. Personne ne sait pour nous deux...

- Mais si tu veux parler de mon « bel engin », ajouta Neville, ne te gène pas.

Il reçut un coup dans les côtes de Ginny. Pendant ce temps, Prunelle avançait peu à peu vers eux, sans qu'ils s'en rendent compte.

- Pourquoi les gens auraient besoin de savoir pour ça? cria Ginny. TU est avec MOI, maintenant, à moins que tu en veuilles plus.

- Je peux vous en donner plus si ça vous chante, rencherit Prunelle. J'ai pas mal d'adresse à ce jeux là...

Ils se rendirent alors compte qu'elle n'était plus qu'à une trentaine de centimètres d'eux. Ginny sursauta à ces paroles.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? demanda t'elle, presque totalement sous le charme .

- Je veux dire que je veux bien garder le silence sur vous deux si vous m'acceptez maintenant.

- Je...ben...euh...baffouilla Neville.

- d'accord, dit Ginny

- Vous ne le regretterez pas...

Neville avait ouvert de grands yeux ronds quand Ginny avait accepté la proposition. Il semblait animé d'une énergie surnaturelle alors qu'il les emmenait avec lui sur le lit, apparemment pressé de vivre sa première fois avec 2 bombes atomiques comme elles.

Il embrassa d'abord Prunelle, ce qui parut mécontenter Ginny, qui lui fit remarquer en frottant son entrejambe sur sa cuisse. Prunelle, indifferente à Ginny, commeçait à retirer son pantalon au jeune homme. Il paraissait très gené qu'on le touche comme ça.

Néanmoins, son braquemart était dressé comme la tour de pise, penchant un peu sur le coté. (touche d'humour que certains, et surtout certaines, ne comprendront pas) Prunelle le prit en bouche, d'abord brievement, en le lechant imperceptiblement, puis de plus en plus longtemps, en faisant des va-et-vient avec ses mains sur le sexe exceptionnelement long de Neville. Il semblait y prendre un plaisir immense, éclatant parfois en de grands « OOOHHH ! » et en « AAAAhhh » retentissants et rauques.

Ginny, quant à elle, restait un peu en retrait, voulant participer mais ne pouvant aller plus loin que quelques caresses et quelques embrassades avec Neville avant qu'il n'eclate en gémissements sonores. Et elle n'osait tout simplement pas carresser ou même toucher Prunelle. Elle trouvait ça bizarre, maintenant qu'elles étaient sur le même lit avec le même garçon. C'est alors qu'au moment ou il obtenait son premier orgasme avec une fille, ce garçon laissa échapper un long et rauque cri d'amour :

- Ginny ! Ooohhh ! Je t'aime !

- QUOI ? cria Ginny, se jetant sur Neville.

- QUOI ? hurla Prunelle, se reculant vivement.

Neville était encore sous le choc (comme je l'ai dit, c'es la premiere fois qu'il est avec une fille...et elles sont deux...). Après une minute, il remonta son caleçon sur son sexe maintenant ramolli. Il avait un sourire béat sur les lèvres.

- Oh Ginny ! c'était tellement...tellement...

- Pas moi !

- QUOI ?

- C'était Prunelle !

- Je n'arrive pas à le croire. 20 minutes à triturer ton...ta...ton truc ! Et tu cries SON NOM ! C'est incroyable...

- Oh ! mais...je...je pensais que c'était toi, Gin...

- C'est pas grave tu sais...je t'aime.

- Moi aussi.

- Euh...est-ce que je peux toujours me joindre à vous... ?

- Oh ! euh...bien sur ! on te l'as promis. Mais laisse moi juste un peu plus de travail.

Alors qu'ils retournaient sur le lit pour d'interminables caresses, des baisers langoureux, cette fois, ce fut Prunelle qui etait mise à l'écart. Voyant Neville embrasser et caresser Ginny de façon experte maintenant, elle eu une idée. Elle fit apparaitre un pot rempli de chantilly et un bol de fraises.

- Regardez ce que j'ai trouvé,exulta-t-elle alors qu'elle s'approchait à nouveau du lit.

Neville arreta de lecher minutieusement les seins et le ventre de Ginny ( Mmmmh le petit veinard...). Au moment même ou il se redressait, une main couverte de crème s'abattit sur la poitrine de la rouquine. La seconde d'après, Prunelle lui tendait un bol de fraises. Chacun d'eux en prit une. Ginny, surprise, jetait des regards d'incrédulité sur ses mamelons couverts de chantilly et sur les deux visages aux sourires affamés. Quand la première fraise toucha le milieu de son buste et commença à faire le tour de ses seins, elle y prit un réel plaisir. Mais elle ne réalisa vraiment la sensualité de la scène que quand Neville porta à sa bouche le bout d'une fraise couverte de crème. Il sembla l'apprécier particulièrement.

Le jus de fraise se mêlait maintenant à la chantilly alors que Prunelle et Neville continuaient leurs caresses fruitières. Le mélange onctueux commençait à couler sur le ventre plat de Ginny. Se rendant compte de cela, Prunelle se plaça au-dessus et se mit à lécher les coulées de jus qui continuaient d'affluer. De fait, Neville en était à sa huitième fraise à la crème et il en remettait un couche sur la poitrine de sa partenaire.

Prunelle, quant à elle, descendait doucement et sans que Ginny ne s'en rende compte le long de son ventre. Elle lechait une coulée de jus et de chantilly jusqu'à ses seins puis recommençait avec une autre coulée, mais toujours d'un point plus bas ; Elle arriva donc après 2 ou trois minutes à la toison de poils noirs tintés de roux qui recouvrait le sexe de la jeune fille.

Elle passa d'adord sa langue dessus pour faire savoir qu'elle était arrivée à bonne destination, puis, de son doigt tendu, elle fit plusieures fois le tour de l'intimité de la rouquine, histoire de la faire languir encore un peu. Elle avait beau être en mission, elle aimait le sexe et tous les jeux que cela comprenait. Le bonheur de procurer toujours une dose limitée de plaisir à une personne pour qu'elle en veuille toujours plus...Le plaisir jouissif de caresser un corps pour eveiller à fond ses sens. C'est cela qu'elle faisait endurer à Ginny Weasley.

Ce jeux là dura encore 1 minute entière durant laquelle les cercles autour de son clitoris se faisaient plus petits, puis s'aggrandissaient, puis rétrécissaient à nouveaux, et ainsi de suite. A cela s'ajoutait le ballet des fraises sur sa poitrine –Neville en était à la troisième couche de crème chantilly- et les coulées de jus de fraise froid qui se réchauffait peu à peu au contact de sa peau.

Puis, sans crier gare, Prunelle étala une giclée de chantilly sur le sexe déjà humide de Ginny. Elle se tourna vers le garçon pour saisir une fraise mais se rendit compte qu'il n'y en avait plus. Tout comme Neville un peu plus haut, elle plongea sa tête dans l'étendue de chantilly et commença à l'enlever consciencieusement du sexe de la jeune fille, passant bien entendue sa langue sur le petit bout de chair gorgé de plaisir.

Après quelques minutes, toute la chantille avait été enlevée et Ginny se convulsait de plaisir sur le lit, deux langues en pleine action sur son corps. L'orgasme vint comme un éclair de plaisir intense du fond de son bas ventre pour remonter en un cri vers sa bouche.

L'énorme phallus de Neville remplaça ensuite Prunelle leur prodigant à chacun quelques caresses et quelques baisers doux, avant de se placer elle même au dessus du visage de Ginny pour enfin obtenir son plaisir. Les trois orgasmes arrivèrent en différé, Ginny en premiere, suivie de Neville, puis Prunelle. Puis ils se rhabillèrent lentement, Ginny et Neville s'embrassant passionnement entre deux vetements. Ils levèrent tous les enchantements qu'ils avaient performés et s'en allèrent sous la cape d'invisibilité.

La grosse dame n'ouvrit mçeme pas les yeux pour voir qui arrivait à cette heure çi, gromelant seulement quelque chose à propos des balades nocturnes trop fréquentes des élèves. Quand ils entrèrent dans la salle commune, ils virent une silhouette assise à un fauteuil, la tète penchée, un gros volume dans les mains. Hermione Granger s'était endormie en révisant pour leur prochain contrôle d'histoire de la magie. Se rendant compte de cela, les trois compères se remirent à respirer. Ils retirèrent la cape de leurs épaules.

- Bon ben, bonne nuit, dit Ginny, l'air encore géné de ce qui s'était passé dans la forêt.

- Bonne nuit, Gin, répondit Neville, un grand sourire sur ses lèvres encore marquées par les baisers de la rouquine.

- Bonne nuit, vous deux, répondit rêveusement Prunelle son regard posé sur les cheveux en bataille d'Hermione.

Pendant que les amoureux montaient se coucher, Prunelle resta en arrière. Elle fit apparaitre une couverture et en recouvrit le corps frèle d'Hermione.

- Bonne nuit, murmura-t-elle alors qu'elle déposait un baiser sur sa joue à la peau douce.

Elle résista à l'envie de l'embrasser à pleine bouche et monta se coucher. Ce ne fut qu'arrivée en haut des marches qu'elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle venait de faire. Elle secoua la tête pour chasser ses pensées absurdes, passa sa chemise de nuit, se coucha et s'endormit aussitôt. Elle reva toute la nuit de la jeune fille aux cheveux auburn, mais au matin, elle ne s'en souvenait plus.

Fin du chapitre. Qu'en pensez vous ? Review...


	6. Pyjama Party

Disclaimer : Rien des perso, des lieux, etc... ne m'appartiennent dans cet fic, a part son personnage principal : Prunelle !

La Belle et les bêtes

Chapitre 6 : Pyjama Party !

Cela faisait trois mois que Prunelle n'avait pas eu de proie a se mettre sous la dent, excepté bien sur ses visites régulieres dans le bureau du directeur. Evidemment, elle passait le plus clair de son temps là-bas agenouillée sous le bureau. Il y avait une raison a son insucces depuis 3 mois...chaque fois qu'elle s'approchait assez d'une proie pour pouvoir arriver a qqchose, elle perdait ses moyens en pensant a une jolie figure entourée de cheveux bruns, le nez plongé dans un enorme grimoire.

Cependant, sachant que Lavende et Parvati étaient partenaires, elles avait réussi plusieures fois a leur faire des avances. Elle changait cependant d'avis au dernier moment, se sentant coupable de trahison envers la jolie brune. Elle parlait aussi souvent a Padma Patil la soeur de Parvati, qui semblait vouloir elle aussi partager la couche de sa soeur et de ses copines.

Mais celui qui l'embettaient le plus étaient Dean et Seamus, qui la pourchassaient tout le temps depuis que Neville leur avaient raconté l'episode des fraises et de Ginny.

Alors, Prunelle ! Un petit tour dans la salle de bains des prefets ?

Hey Prunelle ! Toi et Moi dans la salle sur demande, ce soir ? ca te dis ?

Et cela tous les soir ! Puis plus tard, dans les dortoirs alors que Hermione trainait dans la salle commune :

Allez Prunelle ! Laisse toi aller ! Hermione n'est pas là ! Viens nous rejoindre ! Lavende est très douée tu sais !

Oui mais ce n'est rien par rapport a Parvati ! Regarde ca et dis mois que ca ne te tente pas !

Et elles commencaient a s'embrasser a pleine bouche, se carressant les cheveux, leurs mains glissant sur la taille fine de l'autre, jetant des regards en coin a Prunelle pour voir sa reaction. Elle n'était bien sur pas insensible a cela et evidemment elle ne pouvait pas eviter le moment de passer a l'acte trop longtemps, la menace de sa mere planant sur sa tete, mais la plupart du temps elle detournait le regard et sortait un roman ou un devoir a faire.

Mais finalement, un soir, desespérée, elle ceda ! elle venait de trouver dans son livre de potion une invitation a une pyjama party entre filles, dans la salle sur demande. Elle decida d'y aller habillée pour ne pas trop exiter ses partenaires en avance. Elles s'etaient donnés rendez-vous dans la salle commune a minuit, quand il n'y aurait plus personne. A sa grande surprise, quand elle descendit l'escalier qui menait au dortoirs, elle vit une fine silhouette brune plongée dans un livre. Il etait tres tard et Hermione continuait de lire et de travailler. A coté d'elle, sur le long canapé devant le feu, Lavande et Parvati s'emprassaient fougueusement. Hermione paraissait totalement ignorer et meme accepter leur comportement.

Quand elle virent Prunelle, elles s'arreterent et se leverent.

Il est temps d'y aller ! Padma et une de ses amies nous attendent la bas, dit parvati.

Tant de monde que ca ? On tiendra a peine a 4 sous la cape de Harry.

C'etait Hermione qui avait parlé. A la grande surprise de Prunelle, elle avait fermé son livre et se dirigeait vers le trou dans le mur vers le couloir. Elles se couvrirent ttes les 4 avec la cape d'invisibilité et commencerent leur voyage vers la salle sur demande. Padma et une autre serdaigle tres mignone etaient déja la, ainsi que la porte qui permettait d'acceder a la salle sur demande.

Prunelle etait heureuse que le trajet soit fini car elle n'aurait pu supporter une seconde de plus le frottement delicieux des hanches de Hermione sur les siennes alors qu'elles etaient collées sous la cape.

Elles entrerent dans une salle peinte en rose et en bleu pastel, tendue de voilages et de dentelles. Des edredons, des couvertures et des coussins étaient étendus sur le sol de facon ergonomique (ergonomique pour ce qu'elles vont faire). Tout était parfait, meme la fine odeur de gingembre qui flottait dans l'air et qui les excitaient toutes les 6.

Quand elle furent ttes a l'interieur, Lavande ferma la porte a double tour et lanca un Collaporta et un sort de silence sur la porte. Elles allaient faire du bruit, c'etait certain. Parvati donna un coup de baguette a une vieille radio et les bizarr'sisters se mirent a jouer. Elles s'asseyerent toutes en rond assez serré. Lavande et parvati étaient cote a cote et en face d'elles se trouvaient Padma et son amie Serdaigle, Marla. Hermione étaient quand a elles face a face entre les deux autres couples.

Elles se raconterent d'abord des histoires de sexe. Les fois ou c'etaient super et les fois ou c'etait affreux. Pour cette premiere categorie, Prunelle avait choisi l'episode du Poudlard express ou elle avait copulé gracieusement avec Drago Malfoy. Toutes glousserent de rire quand elles donna une appreciation excellente du jeune blondinet. Hermione semblait surprise d'apprendre que chacune de ses camarades avait eu 10 fois plus d'experiences sexuelles qu'elle. Prunelle remarqua son regard gené alors que Marla finissait une histoire a propos d'elle, Padma et d'un autre garcon de Serdaigle agé de deux ans de plus. C'etait maintenant le tour de Hermione.

Ben...en fait, balbutia-t-elle, j'ai jamais vraiment couché avec quelqu'un.

Quoi ? avec ton beau visage et tes fesses si rondes, personne ne veux de toi ? s'ecria Padma.

Oh ! non ! j'ai déja fait des ... choses, continua hermione, ses joues de plus en plus cramoisi.

Ben raconte ! la pressa lavende

Euh...en 3eme année, apres que Ron et moi sommes allées quelques fois a pré au lard sans harry, on est allés se glisser dans les toilettes des trois balais et je lui ai...je lui ai...sucé la bite ! Il a voulu qu'on continue mais j'ai pas voulu.

T'aurais du, s'ecria Marla. Ron est fantastique au lit !

Moi j'ai deja connu mieux que lui, répondit Parvati calmement.

Prunelle nota mentalement que sa prochaine cible serait Ron alors que Lavande commencait une histoir sur elle et Hannah Abbot. Rons serait sans doute une cible facile vu la reputation qu'il avaot au sein du groupe de filles en chaleur.

Elle décida alors que la soirée devait passer au niveau deux. Elle sortit sa baguette et d'un geste vif, fit apparaitre une bouteille de bieraubeurre vide. Elle attendit patiemment que Lavande finisse son histoire qui se finit dans les toilettes avec une Hannah déchainée au dessus d'elle et une mimi geignarde en train de geindre de plaisir en le regardant et en se touchant.

...et j'ai découvert que les fantomes pouvaient aussi avoir des relations sexuelles entre eux ! conclut-elle.

J'aimerais etre un fantome rien que pour savoir ce que ca fait de traverser un mur, alors si en plus on peut encore coucher avec plein de gens j'ai hate d'y etre! dit Parvati en riant.

Bon, se lanca Prunelle apres s'etre éclairci la gorge, Et si on jouait a un jeu ?

Oh oui quelle bonne idée ! s'ecria Hermione, toujours genée par son manque d'experiences sexuelles.

Tu veux jouer a quoi , continua padma, blasée.

« La bouteille qui tourne » ca vous dit ?

Toutes accepterent. Ce fut Lavande qui fit tourner la bouteille en premier. Quelques tours sur elle meme pendant lesquels le suspense dans la piece devint vite insupportable et la bouteille s'arreta sur Hermione. Celle ci devint rouge comme un pivoine en un instant. Lavande s'avanca a quatre pattes vers elle, sa chemise de nuit décolletée revelant presque tout jusqu'a son bas ventre. Elles s'embrasserent une bonne dizaine de secondes a la fin desquelles Hermione poussa un long gemissement de contentement. Prunelle portait une expression de jalousie intense indiscernable de l'envie qui s'affichait sur les visages des 3 autres.

Pas mal du tout, commenta Parvati

Tourne la Bouteille, Hermione ! dit Marla, a présent surexcitée.

La bouteille Tourna et le meme suspense remplit la piece. Puis le goulot s'arreta sur Lavande a nouveau. Elles s'embrasserent a nouveau encore plus passionnement. Quand elles se séparerent, le rouge a levre de l'une etait sur la bouche de l'autre et il s'étalait jusqu'aux nez et au menton. Lavande fit a nouveau tourner la bouteille et ... (suspense...) La bouteille s'arreta sur Hermione ! Prunelle portait maintenant une expression d'intence furie facilement discernable de l'exitation visible sur le visage des autres. Elle se leva avant que Lavande un grand sourire aux levres se penche vers Hermione pour un troisieme baiser et dit :

Je crois qu'on devrait laisser les autres jouer un peu aussi !

Bon, d'accord, répondit Lavande, soudain moins souriante.

A moi ! A moi ! s'exclama Marla, les yeux fixés sur Hermione.

La bouteille tourna et atterit sur Prunelle. Elle embrassa Marla fougueusement mais sans grande conviction. Le jeu continua un petit moment encore, chacune ayant embrassé une des 5 autres. Seules Prunelles et Hermione n'avaient pas partagé leurs salives. « La prochaine fois sera la bonne » pensait Prunelle a chaque fois. Elle voulait vraiment l'embrasser a pleine bouche mais se rasserenait en pensant que plus longtemps elle attendrait mieux serait le baiser. Elle n'eut cependant pas le temps. Padma et Parvati ayant fini de se rouler une pelle en se massant vigoureusement les seins pour la 4eme fois de suite, Marla et Lavande, surexcitée et mouillées jusqu'aux fesses proposerent un autre jeu : Action , Action ou Action !

Désolé encore pour le retard énorme mais je vous promet un autre chapitre plein de rebondissement et dans pas longtemps !


End file.
